1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for interfacing devices that include device specific information to a device receiving unit.
2. Background
Blade servers are servers that provide a multi-module environment in which a plurality of components may be added or replaced. A blade enclosure may provide services such as power, cooling, networking, etc., and such services may be used by the plurality of components within the blade enclosure.
The IBM BladeCenter* (e.g., BladeCenter S or BC-S) provides an exemplary multi-module environment in which components may be added or replaced. These new or replacement components may include vital product data (VPD) written at the factory. The VPD may comprise information that are specific to a particular component, such as, Media Access Control (MAC) address, license key, storage specifications, etc. Further details of the BladeCenter may be found in the publication entitled “IBM* BladeCenter Products and Technology” published by the International Business Machines Corporation in August 2007. *IBM and BladeCenter are trademarks or registered trademarks of the International Business Machines Corporation in the United States and/or other countries.